Acromioclavicular joint dislocation corresponds to luxation or subluxation of the distal clavicle end of a patient (refer to reference numeral 11 of FIG. 11A) which can be caused by rupture or injury of the acromioclavicular ligament and the coracoclavicular ligament suffered when the patient falls over and directly hits the shoulder in sports such as rugby, hockey and cycling. It is a disorder in which the clavicle is dislocated upward from the scapular acromion. On the other hand, distal clavicle fracture is a disorder in which a fracture is suffered in a part of the clavicle near the shoulder to dislocate a part of the bone upward.
Acromioclavicular joint dislocation or distal clavicle fracture is reduced by pressing down the clavicle dislocated upward and retaining it for a specific period of time. For the purpose of the reduction, several types of braces for non-surgical treatment are placed on the market.